An odd request
by Thegirlytomboy
Summary: This fan fic is complete there will be no more updates. Contains spoiler for the creeping shadow. I ship George x Holly and Lucy x Skull, just thought you might like to know. This didn't take long to write this fan fic, I'm a quick typer. I'm terrible at summaries... PLOT A strange girls turns up with a strange case...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic, so sorry if it's sort of lame. I've scrolled through pages of fan fics and no-one else sees Lucy x Skull… What even is the name of that ship? Lull? Skucy? Meh... Also The Creeping Shadow came out a few days back and of course I have read it! There is massive hints of Holly x George and of course more Lockyle! Believe it or not Quill Kipps is now working with Lockwood and Co! (Even more shipping opportunities there!) Anyway spoilers, duh, and I had to add the skull! He is my fave character! BTW We finally get to see the skull as an apparition! Anyway on with the fan fic!

P.O.V. The Skull

Sometimes I wish I was alive. Life (death, but would it really be death then?) would be great if I was, but I'm not. The only reason I remain in this world is because of Lucy Carlyle. She is the only person alive who hears me. But of course she has her living friends, Lockwood, George Cubbins and Holly Munroe. Ever since Lucy returned to Lockwood and Co, she and Holly have been getting along really well; unlike how they used to. Sadly, this means even less time for me, a lonely, old skull in a jar.

Lucy is a living girl and deserves to have living friends but I really wish she acknowledged me more, but she doesn't. What is wrong with skull and co? I mean it's catchy and unique! Lucy has just walked in, she is wearing her pyjamas and has a relaxed look on her face.

I pull a face just when she turns round to look at me. She jumps back in fright.

"Don't do that to me," She is panting in fright "You scared me half to death!"

I laugh and say "Only the living can be scared half to death! You look like a wraith, with your messed up hair and bags under your eyes!"

She rolls her eyes "We have a case tonight, I need your help."

"Ooh, so now you need my help even though last night it was all "I'm never taking you on a case again!" But of course you come crawling back to me! Just like you did with Lockwood!"

Lucy seals the jar.

P.O.V. Lucy

I came back upstairs after a lovely breakfast. I went into my room and the first thing I saw was a face contorted into a horrible shape, impossible and horrible. I jumped back in fright.

I cried, "Don't do that to me, you scared me half to death!"

The skull laughed and said, "Only the living can be scared half to death! You look like a wraith with your messed up hair and bags under your eyes!"

I roll my eyes, I don't look that bad. I say to the skull, "We have a case tonight, I need your help."

The skull is having trouble not to just fall apart laughing "Ooh, so now you need my help even though last night it was all "I'm never taking you on another case again!" But of course you come crawling back to me! Just like you did with Lockwood!"

I walk up to it and flick the latch shut, the noise stops. Why does it hate me so much? Actually, on second thought it hates everyone that much and I'm still probably on its list of top ten favourite people. It has saved my life on multiple occasions. I pull on some clothes,, we have a client coming to see us this morning. I drag a brush through my hair and scrub my teeth and face. I now look remotely presentable. I jog down the stairs to find Holly cleaning the kitchen. Her perfectness used to annoy me but now it doesn't get to me at all. I smile a cheery good morning smile at her and say "Morning Holly."

She smiles and replies "Good morning to you too!"

The doorbell rings and I go to answer it. I open the door to find a tall, thin, black haired girl standing there. Her face is serious and stone cold yet her emerald green eyes show a hint of kindness and sadness. Her smile is serious just like the rest of her. I examine her, to my surprise a rapier hangs at their belt. An agent? Why would an agent need help getting rid of a ghost?

She is the first to speak, "Miss Carlyle, I have heard so much about you."

I say dumbly, "Are you the client?"

She nods.

"Well then you had better come in then."

I walk through to the sitting room and lead her to her seat. I yell, " Lockwood! The client is hear!"

I turn to our client, "What is your name?"

She replies, "Nimfodora Starford. Most people call me Nim to save time, some people call me Dora, I personally prefer Nim."

"Ok Nim,I feel like I've heard your name somewhere?"

She nods, "Yes, you probably will have. My late father owned shares in the Sunrise corporation, the Rotwell agency and Fairfax Iron. Sadly, the shares are significantly less valuable thanks to a series of tragic accidents. I still have a large inheritance though."

She beams a big shiny smile.

Lockwood, Holly and George walk into the room. Holly is carrying a tray of tea and biscuits and George has a notepad. Lockwood beams his biggest brightest smile.

"Ahh. How wonderful to see you Nim," He talks to her like an old friend! "What can we help you with today? I honestly can't think what a talented freelance agent such as yourself would need help with involving ghosts."

"Tea?" Asks George.

Nim nods and accepts the tea. "It is the ghost of my late sister, as you know Anthony, she died under unusual and tragic circumstances."

Why was she calling him Anthony, did they know each other?

George asks, "What kind of circumstances?"

Nim's warm smile had left her face, she replied "Have any of you heard of of the Tower killings?"

We all nod. They were a tragic set of deaths in the Tower Of London. A ghost had been haunting the tower so a team was sent in to investigate. Twenty people went in, three came out.

"My sister was brutally murdered by a ghost. She was in the dungeons and a poltergeist shut the doors on the cell she was investigating. She was standing in the door at the time, it took them a half an hour to remove her body from the spikes."

All the colour had gone from our faces. George asked "Why not deal with it yourself? I mean it's still just a ghost."

Nim answered his question "I am concerned I might let my emotions get the better of me."

Lockwood had remained silent for some time. He spoke up now thought, "I remember this story being all over the newspapers for sometime. Very tragic."

Nim nodded and said "Will I be expecting you anytime soon?"

Lockwood nodded and said "Tonight at seven thirty."

Expect more soon! I'd saying rating is about a K+ . As I said my first fan fic. Please don't be to harsh as this is my first fan fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**P.O.V. Lucy**

Our client had surprised me in more than one way, when she had left I had asked Lockwood how they knew each other, turned out they had been friends when they were younger. I was yet again surprised when we received a phone call from our client half way through preparations requesting we do not use touch in her house. She certainly was strange.

Later that day, I was down in the rapier room practising on Floating Joe, when Lockwood walked in. I decided to question him on our client and how he knew her. I walked up to Lockwood and said "How did you meet Nim?"

He turned and looked at me. He said, "We were in briefly in care together."

I wasn't sure which surprised me more, the fact he replied or the reply itself.

"How close were you?"

"Friends. She is an extremely talented agent, worked for Fittes. Both her and her two brothers quit after her sister's death. It shattered the eldest boy's heart. Apparently, it drove him half-crazy having his twin sister murdered in front of him."

I felt guilty I had asked. Lockwood gave me a 'don't ask any more questions' look and walked out.

I went to pack my bags.

The time to leave arrived sooner than expected. We got in a night cab and arrived at seven thirty exactly. Lockwood rang the doorbell. I heard a groan from the skull in my back pack. I prepared myself for a sarcastic remark but it didn't come. Instead it said "There is a powerful apparition in this house. Very powerful. But of course you don't want help from me, a manky skull in a jar!"

I whispered to it "Shut up."

Lockwood rang the doorbell. Nim answered. She was wearing a black pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She said "Come in."

She showed us to her living room and served us tea. George smiled at her and asked, "Do you know what kind of apparition it is?"

She smiled back and said "A powerful type two, what I'm not sure. My sight is terrible. Listening and touch are my strengths."

Lockwood asked "Nim, when did you first see the apparition?"

Nim replied calmly, "Three days ago. I didn't see it, my younger brother did. I have heard it though. The room is now covered in frost and cobwebs, the frost is creeping onto the landing and the amount of dusting I've had to do since is unbelievable! The cobwebs cover every corner, nook and cranny the spiders can get to!"

We exchanged glances, this did not sound good.

Lockwood didn't smile now, he looked at Nim and asked "Will you be present while we are tackling the ghost?"

She shook her head, "No. I have a case to handle, some idiots from the Rotwell agency. Oh, my sister's name was Stella by the way. Thought it might help you" She did her calm smile, "I had best be off, I trust you guys to handle it. Goodbye."

She got up out of her seat and walked out of the front door. She left very abruptly. Without even saying anything we knew what to do. It didn't take us long to find the room with the source in it. Frost crept from around the edge of the door and spiders clung to the walls around it. I set up an iron circle outside the door, Lockwood set up one in the room and George set up one by the front door. Everything was in place.

The room itself was piled high with boxes, some contained girl's clothes others appeared to contain agent's equipment. A rapier hung on one wall. Spiders webs cover the walls, plastered everywhere like a second wallpaper. Frost had replaced the carpet. I felt the coldness numb my hands. A voice piped up from my back pack "Ooh! It sure is nippy in here!"

That was the skull. I whispered back to it, "Yes that is because it's haunted by a powerful spirit!"

After that, the hours just ticked by, I heard the clock strike eight, then nine, then ten and then I heard it. A quick fast panting. Followed by a scream. It was clearly other worldly. I called out "Lockwood! I heard something!"

Lockwood and George came running in; Lockwood was first to speak "What did you hear?"

I told him what I had just heard, George nodded and said "Sounds like Stella's death. I wonder what her motive for coming back is?"

I had been thinking the same thing. Why would Stella feel it necessary to come back?

Lockwood turned round and so did George. George whispered "She's right there!"

I blinked, I couldn't see the apparition. George was now providing a running commentary in a low, hushed whisper "She's moving forward, she's right up at the circle. I do believe she is a Limbless, one of her arms is missing along with one of her eyes. She doesn't seem to want to get in the circle. She's opening her mouth…"

The rest of what George was saying was drowned out by screaming, infuriated, enraged, agonised screaming. I toppled backwards as the noise hit me and fell out of the circle. The ghost appeared in my vision, the screaming hadn't stopped, but she charged towards me, her black hair and torn agents gear remaining still despite the speed she moved at. At her waist I could see magnesium flares, salt bombs, iron canisters, chains and a rapier. She yanked the rapier from her belt and sliced, I blocked it with my own rapier. This was a first, a sword fight with a ghost. I was knocked off the landing into the room, sending boxes flying, clothes scattered and items flew everywhere. I was lost in the confusion, and then I felt it, cold on my arm. Pain sliced into my brain, I had been ghost touched. I screamed. Greek fire filled the air.

When I woke up it was in a white hospital bed, white lights blinded me. Lockwood and George sat by my bed.

"Lucy your awake!" Lockwood practically shouted.

The first thing I said was "Will we be going back tomorrow?"

Lockwood said "Not if you don't want to; even then I wouldn't recommend it."

George nodded in agreement, "Yes. Lockwood is probably right."

We chatted idly, but then a nurse came over and said to let me rest. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V. The Skull

Lucy has gone and got herself ghost touched. Sometimes she was so stupid. I had been watching Lockwood, George and Holly do the daily chores for a while now. It was dull. Lucy would be coming home from hospital that evening. I honestly couldn't wait.

P.O.V. Lucy

I got back from hospital. When I was dropped off at the house I was instantly greeted by a wave of concern. Holly asking if I felt ok, Lockwood questioning me on why I left the circle and George inquiring on whether the hospital food was any good. All in all, they were kicking up a fuss. Then one voice whispered in my head "You had to go get yourself ghost touched didn't you!"

I told the others I was tired and grabbed the skull in the jar and took it upstairs, I asked it "Why didn't you tell me she was going to do that? I could have died!"

"Like I care!" The response had come far too quickly, was the skull feeling guilty?

"But you do care don't you? You don't want to go back to being alone with no one to talk too do you?" I thought this was a smart move. The skull fell into silence.

After a few minutes it broke the silence, its voice dripped with sarcasm "Oh, yeah. You really got me! Lucy, how did you know?!"

I rolled my eyes and flicked the latch shut. I changed my clothes and brushed me teeth and hair. Then I went downstairs; I needed to talk to the others. I burst into the room and practically yelled "I want to go back tonight!"

The other all stared at me. George opened his mouth and closed it again. Lockwood broke the silence "Ok. I'll contact Nim."

He walked out of the room and next thing I heard the phone started ringing.

"Lucy, Lockwood has been desperate to go back there," George said, "I could barely stop him from running straight back. Anyway I did some research into Stella Starford. Turns out she does have a motive, she was always protective of her siblings, extremely protective. Being the oldest, when her parents died she decided she had to look after her siblings. It would make sense that she would come back from the dead to care for them," George paused to wipe some dirt off his glasses, "Oh and one more thing, turns out Nimfodora tried to join Lockwood and Co but was stopped by her older sister. It was rumoured that Stella hated Lockwood with a passion."

Holly nodded and said, "Yes, this is a very serious type two ghost, we should get all the help we can, even if it means calling in Quill Kipps."

"I'm sure we can handle it with the addition of your help Holly." Lockwood had reappeared at some point during the conversation. I wondered if he had heard what George had been saying, if so he seemed unfazed.

I chimed in "Well, if we are going we had better get packing!"

It took several hours to pack, this time we brought extra supplies, we knew what we were up against.

At six thirty we arrived at Nim's house. Yet again the tall girl answered the door, and yet again she beckoned us in. We discussed business agreements but this time something about her was different. Nim. After we had discussed the business plans awkward silence filled the air, Nim broke it, "I want to help."

We all stared. This was an unusual request.

Lockwood opened his mouth to argue but then thought better of it. I got the impression she had made her mind up. Silence hung over the room again.

Eventually, Lockwood nodded, with little eagerness, and said, "Sure."

We set up. I wasn't comfortable with Nim helping, clients aren't supposed to help the agents, agents are supposed to help the clients.

Ten o'clock came faster than last night. And yet again the apparition appeared and yet again I couldn't see it.

Nim was standing on alert. Every bit of her was tense, ready to strike.

Then the screaming started, this time I was ready. Nim wasn't she almost fell out of the circle, but not quite.

After a few minutes of horrific noise, the screaming faded away into nothing. Relief washed over me.

I whispered to Lockwood, "What is she doing?"

"Nothing yet," He replied "But I get the impression she's trying to say something."

I decided to try the Lucy Carlyle formula. Tried and tested during the Black Winter.

First call the deceased's name. "Stella? Stella can you hear me?"

Second ask them their motive. "Why have you come back?"

Finally wait for a reply.

Then it came, whispering through the air, I could tell Nim heard it too.

 _"_ _Where is_ _?"_

It was so faint I barely heard it. I missed the last part.

I asked, "Where is what?"

 _"_ _Where is my family?"_

I guess George had been right. Stella was coming back to protect her family.

I told her gently "Nim is here. I don't know where the others are."

 _"_ _Not her, she betrayed us, left us when we most needed her. She is not my family."_

Then the apparition disappeared. I looked over at Nim, then I knew what I had to do.

"What are you hiding? First you ban touch in your house and now this, what are you not telling us?"

Nim looked at me, with pain in her voice, and said "Why don't you use your touch and find out? Maybe then it would save me the pain of telling you. Go on, go into the room and find out."

I did as she said. I put my hand against the wall and saw the past. I saw Stella in all her living glory, she was about sixteen maybe seventeen and she looked like Nim but much more beautiful. She had clearer greener eyes, she was taller and had longer, darker hair. Next to her I saw a boy, he had messy, black hair and the same clear, green eyes. I guessed from Nim's story, Stella's twin. There was also a small boy, about the age of nine, yet again he had the messy, black hair and the clear green eyes, he looked a lot more like Nim though and there was one more big difference from the others, he was thin and weedy, he looked ill more than anything. And finally, Nim herself. She was smaller and had glasses, otherwise she was the same. Except one thing; her smile was brighter.

The family, or so I guessed, appeared to be fighting. Nim was yelling about how they shouldn't go; the small boy was agreeing with her.

The other two seemed to be saying that they needed money and that they had to.

I guessed Nim was trying to stop them from going on the case which would end their lives. Of course they didn't listen.

The scene ended but I wasn't pulled back to the present. I saw the older boy, tears streaming down his face, Nim and the younger boy were crying too. But while Nim and her little brother (I'd guessed it must be him, because Nim had mentioned having a younger brother) were huddled together, Nim at the front, the small boy at the back, the older boy was on his own. He was saying something about it all being Nim's fault. How she should have tried harder to stop them. I saw the older boy raise his hand, then vision cut out but the audio didn't. I heard a loud crack and the sound of a child's scream.

I was sucked back to the present I looked at Nim and said "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

She smiled her calm smile, "I know."

Then she started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Nim was still crying twenty minutes later, everyone else had gone leaving just me and her. I wasn't sure what to say, she had been abused as a child and most of her family had died. What was there to say?

After a while the sobs slowed down, when I next looked round she had regained her composure.

In the end I settled on asking her what happened.

"Err, Nim what happened?"

Her reply came slowly. "After my sister died my brother was left to care for us on his own. He was extremely distraught about my sisters sudden death and blamed everything on me, my younger and brother and himself. Sometimes he would hit me, sometimes my little brother and more than often he would take it out on himself. He was drinking a lot and was very ill. In the end he went to a doctor, who gave him tablets, he stopped drinking and hurting himself and everyone else, but we lost my brother's personality too. It was sad and tragic."

She had lost all emotion from her voice, she was now unreadable.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

Nim paused for a few seconds and said "He still lives with me but he is not here right now. He sometimes disappears likes this."

The conversation came to an end. I decided to see myself out.

When I returned to Lockwood and Co it was 3 AM.

And a certain type three ghost would not shut up.

"Ooh… She has a dark past! But did you hear, she's Lockwood's childhood friend! I bet that doesn't make you happy!"

I ignored it.

When I walked into the kitchen George and Lockwood were sitting at the table drawing on the thinking cloth. They turned and looked at me when I walked in. "So, how did it go Luce?" Lockwood asked.

"Not well at all. She spent about twenty minutes crying nonstop and then told me about her family."

Lockwood looked at me. "Did she mention her parents?"

I shook my head.

He nodded in a knowing way. "Rarely talks about them. Only to say they were rich, that's all you need to know in her eyes."

I nodded.

George, who had been exceedingly quiet spoke up, "Found out something else about Stella. She was viewed as the best listener in London, some say she was better then Miss Fittes herself. Not as good as our Luce of course!" He laughed slightly at this.

Then in walked Holly with a large chocolate cake. Everyone took a slice, even Holly, though it was just a slither.

 **Sorry if this was a little short. I have been really busy with school and friends and exams… Bleh! Also sorry it was a little late, but enjoy! I think I'm kinda getting the hang of this fan fic stuff! FEEL FREE TO HATE PEOPLE! NO ONE CAN BRING ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! Lol. Anyway, seriously feel free to be a bit harsher as I think I'm ready to take it.**


	5. Chapter 5

We didn't hear from Nim again except for to seal our payment.

I often wondered what happened to Stella's ghost, but I don't know. I think Lockwood was the most disappointed about not hearing from her. Some part of me felt that it was sad but I really couldn't change anything. If she didn't want our help, we couldn't force it down upon her.

Eventually, we all gave up waiting for a phone call, a letter, or even an email. George said she was one of the strangest clients we've ever had, I thought we had had much stranger clients, Holly agreed with George and Lockwood made no comment. Unhelpfully, the skull was yelling in my mind about her defiantly not being the strangest client and that we had had much weirder people come to us for help. I ignored it. Life in Portland Row went on and Nim was soon forgotten. Oh well, not every case is a success.

 **This was really just a final summary. So it's quite short. Anyway, by forever. I hope you enjoyed this fan fic.**


End file.
